Electronic devices are prevalent in today's society and are becoming more prevalent as time goes on. Users may have multiple electronic devices at any given time, including cell phones, tablet computers, MP3 players, and the like. Users may also employ wearable electronic devices, such as watches, headphones, ear buds, fitness bands, tracking bracelets, armbands, belts, rings, earrings, glasses, helmets, gloves, and the like. In some instances, these wearable electronic devices are slave devices to other electronic devices, such as cell phones. For example, a set of headphones may rely on receiving an audio waveform from a cell phone in order to play music.
Some electronic devices include an ability to process and output waveforms of different types. For example, many electronic devices may be able to output audio waveforms and haptic waveforms. In some instances, haptic waveforms may be used to augment audio waveforms, such as to cause a cell phone to vibrate when it is ringing. These haptic waveforms are usually discretely defined waveforms having a set frequency, amplitude, and length.